the helpful star
by stardustE18
Summary: its akiza birthday and all she wants is a quiet birthday but things dont go acording to plan.


Starduste18: hiya everyone im still working on my yugioh gx fanfic but I decided to make a yugioh 5ds fanfic and here with me is my good friend Yusei fudo.

Yusei: thanks so…..

Akiza: hey why wasn't I invited then.

Starduste18: oh sorry Akiza I thought you wouldn't wont to come.

Akiza: well you didn't ask.

Yusei: !Sigh! Anyway starduste18 doesn't own yugioh 5ds.

It was a cold and dark night and Yusei was walking home with Leo and Luna. So Yusei what did get Akiza for her birthday Luna said? Oh something she's gone like he replied. Oh what you get her then tell us the twins nagged. Oh my god fine fine il tell you opening a little box revelling contain a posh red necklace. Meanwhile back the twins Manson Akiza was looking out the window wondering where Yusei went

I hope he's ok she whispered to herself. Just as she said that jack was in the room. You care about quite a lot do you jack said. Huh Akiza said surprised to se jack there why would you say that she asked. Well because I heard you talking bout him and I think that me crow and the twins now you love Yusei. What why do say that she said blushing as well. Come Akiza I now you like him and its ok why don't you just talk to him about your feelings. Yeah but…that's the..uhhh…hard part she said in a embarrassed tone I got a idea how bout you to have a friendly duel and after to talk to him jack asked. Ok thanks jack…Wait when did suddenly become so helpful she said. Well I always been nice to you all. Bullshit Akiza replied remember you stole Yusei stardust dragon and you call that nice. Yeah but…but nothing im leaving she said. Anyway happy birthday Akiza jack said. Hmp whatever she replied bloody witch jack said under his breath. WHAT DID YOU SAY Akiza said as she came back in the room marching towards jack until they were face to face. You heard me Akiza he replied in a dark tone. Your lucky…what Akiza lucky your lover boy Yusei not here.

As soon as Yusei and the twins were back Yusei didn't even get to sit down because crow came over. What's the matter crow Yusei said its Akiza and jack there fighting crow said. oh my god cant I ever get a rest Yusei said. its ok Yusei me and leo will sort dinner out. Yusei followed crow to see jack getting beating up by Akiza. How do like that you bastard as she began punching jack in the face. Yusei just get this crazy of me. Leave me alone Yusei he deserves it for what he called me as she struggled with Yusei holding her back. Yes but still there's no need for violence. Ok Yusei she said in a smooth karm voice. As he left go of her she just ran at jack and started hitting him over the head. You sun of a bitch how dare you call me a witch she shouted. Oh my god stop fighting Yusei said. Yusei just get her out of my sights jack said. fine but there was no need to call her a witch Yusei said. Akiza left the room. Akiza Yusei called Arrg jack you can be a prick sometimes but man why today. Hey Yusei you better go help Akiza crow said. sure he replied. Hmp damn girl ruined my hair jack said worrying about his hair.

AKIZA*POV

God damn jack calling me names Garr I hate it. I tried not to cry but a tear come down my face. Hey Akiza what's wrong Luna said. huh oh just jack calling me witch but I just snapped I used to just ignore people calling me names but….I couldn't help myself I just went insane and started punching him. I just sat down I liked Luna she was a good friend even if she was only 15 she was always there to help her friends anyway Akiza you don't have to use violence as well even if sorry what im going to say jack is a prick you just got to ignore him Luna said. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Thanks Luna. I walked back to the room trying to avoid jack but all heard was witch coming from the room I knew what was doing but I listened to Luna and ignored it but I was still upset and I was crying again I decide I wanted to be alone.

YUSEI*POV

Damn Leo and Luna having a large house I said. trying to find Akiza. Hey Leo do you know were Akiza is I said. yeah I saw her going to her room I think she was crying wait what's wrong with her then. Jack be his usual self I said. also thanks Leo I also think your sister needs your help. I made my way upstairs and down the corridor and I started to hear her crying. Huh Akiza were are you I called. Go away Yusei I want to alone so get lost she said in a sad voice. Typical Akiza I thought I opened the door to see Akiza on her bed crying I TOLD YOU TO LIVE ME ALONE YUSEI. Well I cant help you outside can I I said. Hmp I just… I just hate it when I being called a witch or black rose it makes me angry she said as she curled in a ball on the bed. I knew she would retaliate but I sat beside and put my arm over her shoulder. Huh what you doing she asked blushing as well. Im hear to help you Akiza you don't need to go in room all by yourself if you got a problem just ask me I asked her. Thanks Yusei you're a good friend but still I do prefer to be alone but….no buts I almost forgot hear happy birthday as I gave her the necklace.

AKIZA*POV

I was in my room alone when Yusei came in talking wanting to help then he put arm around me I couldn't help but blush a little then he gave me a what is it I asked open it you find out he said. ok ok I will I opened it to my amazement was a beautiful crimson red necklace with a rose it was some beautiful I was speechless. Uh.. i love it as hugged him then kissed him as soon as I did that I just realised what I did. Oh sorry Yusei as I backed away and bright red in the face. Its ok Akiza I take that as a thank you he chuckled. I couldn't help but aswell.

But I knew I had to tell him. Yusei I called yes Akiza he replied. I uh… well he was watching as I was trying to talk well…hmm damn it I just grabbed him a kissed him and hoped he knew what I was trying to say. Ok then he said if you wanted to say you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask no Yusei I wanted to say uh.. say what he said I had to say it so I did I LOVE YOU I said in a fast voice. Pardon did you say you love me. I didn't reply but lowered my head in embarrassment. Hey Akiza as he hold my head up I respect you and he kissed me.

LUNA*POV

I knew those would kiss at some point there such a happy couple. I smiled LUNA..LUNA shouted Leo help me here. I left Yusei and Akiza to kiss and thought they would be happy forever.

Jack: what the hell Akiza beating me up a likely story

Akiza: come jack we all know I could kick your ass

Yusei: oh my god

Starduste18:ha ha Yusei I think we should just leave them.

Yusei: your right.

Starduste18:hope you liked it please review.


End file.
